


Stars and Stripes and Scarlet

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengerskink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Wanda sucks at working out. Steve helps her. And finds out she is not awkward at everything.





	Stars and Stripes and Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wanda sucks at workouts. 
> 
> Things got a little out of hand... Wanda and Steve are so very good looking together.

Steve watched her struggle. He tried not to smile. For all her grace in most things, Wanda was not an athlete. 

She was always last when they ran laps and was lucky if she didn’t fall at least once. When they practiced simple hand to hand, she got thrown on the floor on her back every single time. To be fair, Natasha was usually the one who threw her and _she_ could throw all of them. 

She had no rhythm or grace at anything athletic at all. He watched her frustration as she tried and, god, did she try. He wished he could help her. She reminded him of him in basic training. He’d always been the last one in everything. He was slow and wheezy and had no grace either. Hell, he still couldn’t dance for shit, though Natasha had tried to teach him. 

Maybe he would talk to Wanda. 

*

Wanda was angry and embarrassed. She saw Captain Rogers watching her. She didn’t want him to be disappointed in her or to have to drop her from the Avengers. She had nowhere else to go. She was beginning to feel like she belonged and to make friends with her teammates. 

She gritted her teeth and took off running, already half a lap behind the others. 

Maybe she would talk to Captain Rogers after they got done today.

*

“Captain Rogers? May I talk to you?” It was Wanda. Since she’d come here to live, her accent was almost non-existent. He noticed it when she was angry or tired, mostly. It was just perceptible right now. 

“Call me Steve.” 

She came into this office and he motioned for her to sit down on the small sofa against the wall on the opposite side of the room from his desk. He sat in a chair perpendicular from the sofa, hoping to make her feel less intimidated by not having a desk between them. 

“I’m awful at all this stuff.” She waved her arm around. 

“You are not wrong. So was I. You know about me back in the 1940s?” 

She nodded. He knew that everyone on earth knew about Captain America. 

“That’s not all you bring to the table. Like me, you have special abilities. The other stuff, you do the best you can and don’t sweat it. Brains are the best weapon any of us have.” 

“So I just keep going out and embarrassing myself?” 

He shrugged. “I can try to help you on the side, if you like. It’s still important to be strong. Let’s try the stationary bike for cardio. Maybe lifting some weights will help with strength.” 

She smiled at him. “I’d like that.” 

* 

She was nervous about lifting weights with Steve. What if she dropped something? On him? 

She went down to the weight room and he was already there. 

“Good morning, Cap - Steve,” she said as she put on her gloves. 

He set up the machine for her and she did a pretty decent job with them, only getting tangled in the lines once or twice. He spotted for her when she used the bench and dead lifted as well. She actually enjoyed the weight room because it didn’t require as much dexterity as it did strength and Wanda was strong, if not very coordinated sometimes. 

“You’re doing great,” he told her as he she finished up. “Why don’t we do the bikes? We’ll work up to the cardio machines later.” 

She rode the exercise bike without falling off, which was better than running and tripping on her own feet. 

By the time they were done, she noticed Steve’s muscles under his tight t-shirt. Who wouldn’t? She looked down and saw that her damp tank top was clinging to her breasts. When she looked up, Steve was looking, too. A blush crept up his face when he realized she caught him staring. 

She decided not to say anything. She’d been ogling him and fair was fair. Besides, she didn’t mind him looking at all. 

“Want to go to the kitchen for one of those awful green smoothies that Natasha makes?” he asked. 

“Sure.” She followed him, watching his ass in his sweats as he walked in front of her.

He looked in the fridge and there was the base green stuff. All he needed to add was Yogurt and some fruit. He turned to Wanda and grinned. “How about some fruit and maybe a coffee instead?” 

“You don’t like the green stuff either then?” she asked with a laugh. 

“I drink them so Natasha won’t smack me around.” 

“Not a very good example you’re setting,” she teased. 

“Not always. A man can’t behave all the time.”

“Oh?” she asked. This might get interesting. She knew that he was interested in her and had been for some time. She was interested in him, too. He’d always been fair with her and treated her with respect. He was also so handsome.

He made her a coffee and set the bowl of fruit on the table. She grabbed a banana and peeled it slowly and deliberately. He was watching her before she was done. She grinned at him as she took a bite.

“You are wicked, Wanda Maximoiff.”

“Why do you say that?” She didn’t look at him but took another bite of her banana.

“You’re proving to be much more of a distraction than I thought you’d be.”

She grinned. “I’m not sure that is a compliment.” 

“If you knew how bad I want to kiss you, you’d say different.” She hadn’t expected him to be so bold. 

“Then kiss me.”

“I need to catch up here. You might be moving faster than me.” He was hedging, but she decided to let him. He was sort of her boss, wasn’t he? She was sure he wanted to make sure he wasn’t out of line. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Steve.”

*

Steve was a little embarrassed that Wanda knew about his crush on her. Well, crush was a word for kids. The desire that he felt wasn’t a childish thing. She seemed to be at least as interested as he was, too. He’d caught her looking at him as much as the other way around.

He continued to help her with her workouts though he still couldn’t fix the fact that she couldn’t run with any amount of speed or grace. He tried to impress on her that those things didn’t matter so much. They did matter – she needed to be able to keep up with her teammates, but that had not been a problem on actual missions yet. She could actually float if need be, which is something the rest of them couldn’t do quite as easily. 

They had not yet kissed, mostly because he wasn’t sure that he could stop at a kiss. He found himself staring at the fullness of her breasts as she lifted weights or the curve of her ass when ran. When he lay down at night, he thought of those things and the smell of her hair, her easy smile, how her accent slipped now and again when she was angry or excited about something. 

He’d told her they should wait, but he wanted to be with her.Perhaps he should ask her out then, take her to a movie, to dinner. Do things like normal people. Go on an actual date. He’d ask her tomorrow. 

He asked her the next morning. 

“You want to date me?” She looked and sounded incredulous. 

“It’s what people do when they like one another, Wanda.” His smile was genuine and almost eager.

“You’d rather do that than just come with me to my room with me?” 

“I want to do both.” And he did. 

She smiled. “I’ve never really dated. My experiences have been more to the point.”

So she wasn’t without experience. 

She must have understood his thoughts from the relief on his face. “You were worried that I was a virgin?” she asked him with a laugh. “Pietro was protective and so annoying that I met boys just to make him angry.” 

He saw the look of pain cross her face at her mention of her twin. 

“I am so sorry,” he said gently. 

She smiled sadly at him. “I like to think of him and talk about him. It makes me cry, but he deserves to be remembered. I love him.”

He reached out and squeezed her hand. 

“Now about that date?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Like movies?” he asked. 

“I do. We always liked to watch American films.” She blushed. “I like superhero movies.” 

Steve laughed. “Really? Batman or Superman?”

“Oh, Batman for sure! He’s so dark and broody.”

Steve laughed. “I’m a Superman guy. I actually remember the comics from the 1930s.”

“I keep forgetting you’re almost a hundred,” she teased. 

“So tonight? Dinner and a movie?” 

“Sure. Can we kiss after our date?” she asked. 

“We can kiss now, I suppose,” Steve told her. 

She raised an eyebrow. She moved close to him and kissed his cheek. “You’re such a sweetheart, Captain Rogers.” 

When she turned away, he pulled her back and really kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and went all soft against him. They kissed for several minutes, enough to make him hard and her breathless, before she pulled away. “I’ll see you tonight,” she purred.

And she was gone to her room. 

*

They had dinner at a little Italian place in the city near Avengers headquarters. Natasha had found it a few weeks ago. The food was good and the atmosphere quiet. They talked about their daily life at work and other light conversation. 

After dinner, they walked to the theater down the street and saw the new Mad Max movie and shared a huge tub of popcorn. Steve put his arm around her shoulder and would lean close to talk in her ear now and again. 

“Movies have changed a lot since the 30s. I was very embarrassed the first time we were all watching a movie in the common room at Avengers Tower and there was a nude scene,” Steve told her as they drove home after the movie.

“I like seeing movies in English with the actual actors’ voices. We had dubbed voices and some of them were so funny that paying attention to the movie was hard,” she told him.

She was quiet for a few moments, then asked, “Were people really so prudish when you were a boy?”

“Um, honestly, I’m not sure. I remember some of the USO girls laughing about people they knew having sex when the wife just lifted her nightgown high enough for sex then pulled it back down when they were finished.”

“Did you have sex with the USO girls?” she asked

He didn’t look at her. She could see the color in his cheeks in the car lights. “Yeah. Sometimes. I lost my virginity to one of them. Catherine was her name.” 

“What did she look like?” 

He didn’t say anything for a moment, then he glanced over at her. “She was tall with long legs. Brown hair and eyes. She was pretty.”

“Were there others?”

“Um, yeah. Even the married ones wanted a turn with the Star Spangled Man with a Plan.” He glanced over at her then back at the road.

“Oh?” She’d wondered why he was embarrassed about the whole thing.

“I was a notch on the bedpost of some of them. Others were just lonely, being away from boyfriends and husbands. I was warm and willing.” 

She touched his arm. He smiled at her. 

“Is it too personal to ask you about your first?” he asked rather hesitantly.

“One of Pietro’s friends, out of spite because Pietro didn’t want me to go out with him. It was awful. Neither of us knew what we were doing.”

Neither said anything for a several minutes. Wanda wondered what he was thinking about. She was wondering what sex with Steve would be like. She was hoping she might find out soon. 

*

He was thinking about the same thing. It seemed as if that was all he’d thought about for days. He wasn’t even sure what the etiquette for dating and sex was anymore. He had sex with a few of the women he worked with at SHIELD, but those had been mostly only about sex. They’d come to his apartment or he went to theirs. They had a drink or two and fucked. He dressed or she dressed and that was that. 

This was way more than that to him and he hoped it was to Wanda, too. She was young, but he was sure she’d been an adult for a long time. He didn’t want to stress her or pressure her, but he really wanted her. 

“Are you coming into my room when we get back?” she asked.

“If you want me to.”

“You are slippery, Steve.”

“I don’t want to be pushy. I – I don’t want you to think I only want sex. I like you.”

“I like you, too. And I want you.”

When they got back to the headquarters, they walked to her room. She unlocked the door, stepped inside and held it for him. He stepped inside.

He was always struck that her room looked like a teenager’s room. Or maybe it was just that it looked like a young person’s room. She even had some posters on the walls. He decided not to let that make him feel like a cradle robber.

“You can sit in the chair or here beside me on the bed. I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of furniture.” She plopped down on the bed and patted a place beside her. 

He sat beside her. 

“Do you feel like a teenager tonight?” he asked her. “Because I do.”

She grinned and scooted a little closer to him. “Yeah, maybe.”

She smoothed his hair. He caught her hand and kissed the palm. She reached for him, pulling him to her, kissing him. Her lips were soft and pliant against his. Her tongue met his when she parted her lips. Her arms wound around his neck as they kissed.

“Wanda.” He was as surprised as she was that her name came out sounding like a moan of pleasure.

There was nothing awkward about this graceful creature as she moved up to lie on the bed and opened her arms to him. He pressed her against the pillows, kissing her lips then her face and moving down to her neck. 

She murmured “_moya lyubov_” as he kissed the swell of her breast above the neckline of her blouse. She arched her back and made sweet sounds as her hands pulled his shirt out of his trousers so she could feel his skin. She ran her hands over his lower back, letting her fingers sip under his belt at the back. 

He moved back up to her lips, kissing her again and again. She ran her hands up and down his back under his shirt. 

He wanted to remove her shirt, to feel her soft skin, to kiss it. He _needed_ to see her, to touch her. 

As if reading his mind, she pushed him back and sat up. She unbuttoned her blouse and yanked it off. She reached behind and unfastened her lacy little bra as well, letting Steve pulled it away, freeing her full breasts to his view. She ran her hands over them, offering them to him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as she pulled him back to into her embrace. He wanted to touch and kiss every bit of exposed skin. He reached his hand between them to cup one of her breasts. 

“Steve.” She moaned out loud when he tweaked her nipple with his fingers. She grabbed his head and pushed it toward her chest and guided him to her nipple. She whimpered when he sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. 

“Take your shirt off. I want to feel your skin, too.” She helped him get it unbuttoned and off. She pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around him and pushing her hips up against him. 

He needed her. Now. He worried that he was moving too fast for her as he pressed his own hips against hers, letting her feel his desire. She slid her hand between them and rubbed him through his trousers. “I’ll come if you keep doing that,” he told her.

“Let’s get rid of the rest of these clothes then,” she said, her accent coming though as both of them began removing their trousers. 

Once they were naked, her hands were everywhere, his shoulders, his chest then down below his waist. He could have sworn he felt electricity as she caressed him. She touched his cock, rubbing her hand against it. She murmured endearments against his mouth in her native language as she kissed him again and again. 

She opened her legs beneath him. He fit quite nicely between them as he slipped a hand down to touch her. She was wet and squirmed as he rubbed between her legs, gently pressing a finger inside her. She moved her hips against his hand.

“I want you,” she growled at him, “now.”

He rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him. Her long hair made her look like a wild creature as it framed her face and hung down around them like a curtain. She reached her hand down between them, stroking him several times before guiding him inside. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as she took all of him in. 

“Steve,” she breathed his name as she sat up and pushed her hair over her shoulders. 

He reached for her breasts, caressing both then moving his hands down to hold her waist. They found a slow rhythm that had Wanda moaning in pleasure as she rode him hard. He was taken by surprise when she came, her inner muscles pulling him deeper, tightening even more around him. She didn’t stop moving. She kept riding him until he felt her come again. She cried his name over and over as she did, leaning down over him to find his mouth for a kiss.

Steve saw her magic around her like a red halo. 

* 

Wanda had never felt so wild, so wanton. She felt the magic stir in her as she looked into his face. Making love had never felt this way. She’d always held back with other men. 

Not this time. She’d opened herself completely to him. She’d not been afraid she’d hurt him. It was time for his pleasure now and she meant it to be memorable. 

“Come for me, Steve,” she breathed into his mouth as she kissed him. He lost any shreds of control he had left as she spoke in her sultry, accented voice. 

He rolled her onto her back and moved on top of her. He was already between her legs and still inside her after they’d changed positions. She opened her legs and lifted them up so he could press deeper into her body. He did, over and over until the bed itself was rocking from his thrusts. 

She felt him tremble as he neared orgasm. He hesitated and she knew he feared he’d hurt her. 

She nodded and whispered, “Let go, Steve. My magic will protect me.”

She watched his eyes as he went still for a second and cried out her name, then he began to slam deep as he spilled himself inside her. His eyes were wild, unfocused as he became undone. When he stopped moving and sighed, she let her feet rest on the backs of his legs and held onto him. 

She pulled his head to her chest and ran her hands through his hair as he slowly regained control of his breathing. 

He moved off of her after a few moments and pulled her into his embrace. She put her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart beating strong in his chest. 

“Stay with me tonight?” she asked. 

“You sure? I don’t want to embarrass you.”

She laughed. “I don’t think you need worry. Sam asked yesterday if I wanted him to explain the facts of life to you.” 

He raised his head and looked down at her. “He did, did he?’ 

“I told him that I thought I knew them well enough to teach you myself.” 

Steve laughed and pulled her up on top of him. He kissed her. “You can say that again, sweet witch.” 

It was quite a while before they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
